El Oscuro Desfile
by Itt
Summary: Edward es un hombre que replantea su vida, se da cuenta de los errores que cometió, de las maravillas que vivió y de las cosas que dejo pasar. Recuerda su vida de excesos, de sexo y drogas. Sin embargo, lo que mas recuerda es a una joven la cual llamó su atención de manera inesperada: Isabella Swan. Ella cruzo su cielo como una estrella fugaz, y de la misma manera, desapareció.
1. El final

**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la creatividad de Stephanie Meyer, las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a My Chemical Romance, la trama es parcialmente mia, porque me base en The Black Parade de My Chemical Romance.

Adevertencia: La siguiente historia contenido adulto, no necesariamente sexual, pero hace referencia a drogas. En algun momento de la historia habra sexo.

Cancion recomendada:

The end-My Chemical Romance

porfiis escuchenla (:

* * *

**The end**

En este momento, en el jardín de mi casa, observando el atardecer empiezo a replantearme mi vida, pensando en lo que pudo ser y lo que ahora es. Lo que siempre quise que fuera.

Si realmente quieren saber mi historia, si quieren saber de qué va esto, es necesario que dejen atrás esas caretas, si eres una persona que esconde su personalidad su verdadera forma de ser a las demás personas, no creo que este sea tu lugar. Desaste de esas capas de maquillaje que ocultan tu verdadera belleza, tira es vestido negro que pretende mostrarte como una mujer inocente y virgen. Afloja la corbata, que estoy seguro que en estos momentos se siente como si fuera una soga en el cuello. Ahora solo somos tú y yo. Mi historia y tú percepción de mi vida.

Cuando despiertes algún día y te des cuenta de que eres alguien que no eres, o simplemente no eres quien esperabas ser, si te miras en el espejo y realmente no te gusta lo que vez, pues felicidades ahora sabes lo que es ser yo y espero que sepas entender de lo que va esto, quiero que te mires, quiero que mires lo que ahora es tu vida y quiero que me digas que eres feliz.

En esas épocas, hace 5 años, yo ya me había resignado, sabia de lo que iba mi vida, sabía que este era el fin: cigarros, alcohol, sexo, marihuana, sexo, éxtasis, heroína, más alcohol y más sexo. Resignación. Siempre pensé que esta era la vida que me había tocado vivir, yo tome las decisiones que me llevaron a estar en donde estoy ahora. Sin embargo aun en esos momentos donde la resignación era el sentimiento dominante en mi personalidad, en un oscuro y solitario rincón de mi alma se escuchaba un pequeño grito de desesperación, de una parte de mi que quería volver a las épocas en donde yo me consideraba una buena persona, en donde yo creía que había una persona esperándome, y si era así yo estaba esperando que esa persona me salvara, yo prometía, que si ella estaba en algún lugar predilecto para mí, yo animaría sus sonrisas y esperaría con todo mi corazón y todo el amor que sentiría por ella, jamás verla llorar.

Cuando tenía 25, estaba en una parte de la habitación del hotel de paso en turno, con la chica en turno, la cocaína nublaba mi mente y mi sistema y en lo más profundo de mi sistema, incluso en mi estado de semi-inconsciencia pensé que era demasiado joven para morir, realmente no podía morir solo, en un cuarto de hotel, con una chica a la que no amaba. Tome mi cabeza sintiendo la ausencia de cabello en ella, y pensé que sí así era como terminaba mi vida, Esme y Carlisle estarían muy decepcionados de mi.

Me arme de valor, tome lo que quedaba de valor y me puse de pie. Salí del hotel pequeño y de tercera calidad y me dirigí directo al hospital. No recuerdo cómo fue que llegue, como fue que pregunte por mi padre en la recepción, pero si hay algo que nunca olvidare, será la cara de preocupación de Esme unos momento después cuando escuche a mi padre decir _"No sufras amor, él llegó aquí a tiempo, aun hay tiempo"_ y caí en la inconsciencia.

Recuerdo que el último pensamiento fue a la mujer que esperaba, estuviera esperando:

_"Sí puedes escucharme, solo da marcha atrás y llévame contigo"_

* * *

_Bueeeeno, mi segunda historia en FF espero que les guste, un poco oscura, pero bahh a veces así es la vida. Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así por favor levanta tu voz (o en este caso letras) a través de un Review._

_Besos si hay alguien escondido por ahi (:_

_Itt_


	2. Muerto

**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la creatividad de Stephanie Meyer, las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a My Chemical Romance, la trama es parcialmente mia, porque me base en The Black Parade de My Chemical Romance.

**Adevertencia:** La siguiente historia contenido adulto, no necesariamente sexual, pero hace referencia a drogas. En algun momento de la historia habra sexo.

**Cancion recomendada:**

****Dead!- My Chemical Romance

* * *

Sorbo un poco de mi limonada, el calor que me invade ahora es asfixiante, aunque tengo la certeza de que este sentimiento de asfixia no es solo por el calor, creo que también es por la parte de mi pasado que me toca recordar: Tanya Denali.

_Mientras estaba en hospital,_ en medio del coma que me causaron las drogas, en medio del caos, para agregar un poco más de sufrimiento a mi madre y mi padre, tuve un infarto. Por tan poco tiempo que tuve el infarto, recordé a Tanya. Recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y definitivamente no fueron cosas buenas.

Si culpara a alguien de la condición en la que me encontraba hace 5 años… definitivamente seria Tanya Denali. Ella fue la que me introdujo al mundo del sadomasoquismo, a las drogas, al alcohol y a hacer sufrir a mis padres. Sin embargo no soy una persona cobarde que culpa a las demás personas por sus errores, esa parte de mi vida, la más oscura, fue culpa mía, yo me deje influenciar por ella, así que no, Tanya Denali no tuvo la culpa.

Durante toda mi epifanía me pregunte si Tanya tuvo lo que merecía. Y por merecía no me refiero solamente a las cosas malas, aun entre todo el caos que fue mi relación con ella, tuvimos momentos mágicos y perfectos que toda relación tiene. Durante mucho tiempo ella fue mi puerto seguro, cuando tenía algún problema, siempre estaba ella ahí.

Durante mi infarto, a mis 25 años, yo pensé que mi vida había terminado, pensé que estaba muerto.

Y aún durante esos pensamientos que cruzaban en mi cabeza, de todas las cosas malas que hice, yo realmente pensé que aún podría ir al cielo y mi mente egoísta realmente creía que Tanya no iba a ir al cielo. ¿Realmente tuvo Tanya lo que merecía?

Después que paso la etapa de "luna de miel" en nuestra relación, lo único que teníamos Tanya y yo era solo sexo. Yo aún la amaba, claro, y me lastimaba en maneras que nunca creí posibles que Tanya, la persona que estuvo ahí en mis momentos de tristeza y alegría, solo quisiera sexo. ¿Esto era lo que teníamos? ¿Para ella esto fue nuestra relación? En esos momentos, yo creía que mi corazón no iba a poder con eso.

A pesar de todo, yo siempre creí que eras perfecta. Recuerdo que mis mejores amigos, Jasper y Alice, nunca dijeron cosas buenas de ti, inclusive siendo Jasper tu hermano, tu hermano gemelo, el nunca hablo bien de ti. Creo que nunca les ha gustado tu personalidad de todos modos. Si tan solo los hubiera escuchado en ese momento. Fui tan ciego que no pude ni ver que a tu hermano no le agradaba tu forma de vivir.

Ese día mas tarde, el día de mi infarto, Tanya apareció en el hospital, se veía que no quería estar aquí, nunca le gustaron los hospitales y si los podía evitar, todo sería mejor. ¿No sería genial que todos fuéramos como Tanya? Libres de sentimientos de amor, de remordimientos, de cosas que afecten nuestra conducta. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya? –Mi voz se escucho seca. Ella se me queda viendo con lastima en los ojos, con compasión que obviamente no sentía y de la cual me siento agradecido que no sienta.

-Vine a verte corazón, por supuesto. La puta que dejaste en el hotel me dijo que te fuiste sin decir nada. Sabes muy bien que eso no se les hace a las mujeres cariño. –Sonrió con sarcasmo –Esme me dijo que estabas aquí, esta tan preocupada por ti, ella cree que aun seguimos juntos.

-Bueno –me aclare la garganta – más vale que se lo desmienta lo antes posible. No te quiero ver nunca más aquí Tanya.

-Ya me llamaras, cielo –me guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Trago fuerte, con un nudo en la garganta y aprehensivo. Me pregunto si alguna vez ella se ha enamorado.

Cuando Tanya y yo estábamos juntos como pareja, una relación seria y formal en los que nuestros padres estaban felices, ella me engaño. Me fue infiel y de ese momento yo supe que nunca más volvería a confiar en ella. Cuando estuve a punto de dejarla por la infidelidad, estábamos en casa de sus padres, en la cocina para ser precisos. Yo le dije lo que vi y lo que sentí. Ella inmediatamente se tensó, tomo el cuchillo que estaba a su izquierda, se acerco con él y me amenazo. En ese instante fue cuando me di cuenta que Tanya era peligrosa. Pero, afortunadamente para mí, ella perdió el interés y me dejo. Nunca me sentí mas aliviado en mi vida.

En mi honesta opinión, durante este infarto, realmente me di cuenta que había algo mal en el corazón de Tanya. Creo que hasta aquí llego lo nuestro. Es momento de separarme definitivamente de Tanya.

Tanya Denali, la pequeña niña adorable de coletas rubias que conocí desde mi infancia, con la que jugaba a hacer pasteles de lodo, con la que fui a la secundaria, la dueña de mi primer beso, la dueña de mi primera vez, la dueña de mis tardes en el ático a los 18 escuchando música antigua y fingiendo ser _cool_, con la que fui a la escuela de medicina, Tanya, la persona con la que creí que me casaría, que llegaría a casa y ella estaría recibiéndome con una sonrisa y un casto beso en los labios, la que creí que sería la madre de mis hijos, con la que creí que envejecería y moriríamos juntos porque nunca podría vivir el uno sin el otro. ¿Dónde quedo esa Tanya? No tengo ni la menor idea.

Su odio, ¿es lo único que puede dar?

Ahora, realmente pienso que la vida es un chiste, por eso todos nos burlamos de ella.

Si la vida no es un chiste, entonces, ¿Por qué sufrí tanto?

Cuando estaba tocando más profundo en mis sentimientos por ella esa noche, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y un ángel entro en el. Su vestido blanco hasta los pies, una corona blanca –al menos eso era lo que parecía- en su cabeza que ocultaba todo su cabello, su mirada sincera color chocolate y una sonrisa tímida. Lo que más me gusto de ese ángel es que en su mirada no había lastima.

Después de esa alucinación, me desmaye.

* * *

_Mis saludos de época antigua y de damisela en apuros que solo busca a un 'principe' oscuro. Con sexo salvaje de preferencia._

_Besos!_

_Itt_


	3. Así es como desaparezco

**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la creatividad de Stephanie Meyer, las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a My Chemical Romance, la trama es parcialmente mia, porque me base en The Black Parade de My Chemical Romance.

**Adevertencia:** La siguiente historia contenido adulto, no necesariamente sexual, pero hace referencia a drogas. En algun momento de la historia habra sexo.

**Cancion recomendada:**

**This is How I disappear**

* * *

_Cuando desperté de mi trance, observe a mi ángel, una expresión de alivio se instalaba en su rostro, en ese momento reaccione y me di cuenta de que no era un ángel, era una enfermera, una muy linda enfermera._

_-Señor Cullen, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto amablemente con una voz que me parecía casi angelical y una sonrisa traída se mi infierno personal, ese en el que están todas las cosas buenas que me pueden pasar y a las cuales no me creo merecedor._

_-Bien –conteste y mi voz se escucho como un gruñido –lo siento –me disculpe – ¿me podrías dar un vaso de agua por favor? –pedí con una amable sonrisa en forma de disculpa._

_-Claro –volvió a ofrecerme su sonrisa. – ¿Eres hijo del doctor Carlisle?_

_-Si –asentí con una sonrisa tímida que no sé de donde salió, y una voz llena de orgullo hacia mi padre- El es mi padre._

_-Es un excelente medico –ella contesto con una nota de agradecimiento en su voz -¡OH! Soy muy distraída lo siento –la mire con cara de confusión –no me he presentado –me sonrió y yo sentía que me hundía cada vez más profundo en el infierno –mi nombre es Isabella y yo soy tu enfermera._

Creo que fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba perdido, Isabella, Bella, ella era mi ángel, era lo que me salvaba del infierno de estar en el hospital. Cada día hablaba con ella y teníamos muy similares gustos los cuales me sorprendían cada vez que conocía algo nuevo de ella. Supe que no estaba casada, que no tenía hijos, que le encantaba leer, que no escogió literatura porque leería porque tenía que y no porque quisiera, que medicina le apasiona, que al principio tenía miedo hacia la sangre y ahora es como si no sintiera nada frente a ella, lo cual también le asustaba. Sin embargo una cosa que nunca supe fue su apellido.

Después de 2 meses de convalecencia, cuando lo que pudo ser reparado de mi cuerpo fue reparado, después de conversaciones con Isabella, Bella, tuve que marcharme del hospital.

Habían pasado varios meses, no supe más de Isabella, ella fue intercambiada a otro hospital, Carlisle no me quería decir su apellido por ética profesional y yo estaba en el mismísimo infierno. Nunca pensé que mis conversaciones con Bella se harían tan necesarias e indispensables en mi vida. Me enamore de ella.

Cuando caí en el hecho de lo que había pasado, de que me había enamorado de ella, me invadió una terrible soledad, una depresión tan fuerte que no puedo ni saber cómo sigo vivo, como sobreviví.

En mis momentos de depresión me ponía a pensar que si fallecía, no iba a haber alguien que me extrañara. Por mi mente nunca cruzo el suicidio. Soy de las personas que cree que quitarte tu mismo la vida es de cobardes.

Durante mi depresión me gustaba recordarla, era como torturarme a mí mismo, aun así, nunca sentí por ella algo que no fuera amor, yo la consideraba y la considero que fue mi farol en medio de toda la oscuridad. En medio de toda la mierda en la que estaba metido en esos entonces, ella fue mi salvación cuando ni siquiera estaba a salvo en mis propios pensamientos.

Me jure que si algún día volvía a encontrar a Bella, nunca se enteraría de algunas cosas que he hecho, nunca se enteraría del desfile oscuro que había sido mi vida.

Sin Bella, es como desaparezco y viviré mi vida solo.

Aun en estos momentos con esta parte de mi pasado atrás, sigo sintiendo que camino entre un montón de gente que finge durante toda su vida. Frente a sus amigos, sus hijos, su esposa, sus padres…

Durante mi depresión quería ver a Bella, aun quiero.

Yo se que las chicas buenas van al cielo, Bella ira al cielo y, el cielo es testigo que sin ella, es como yo desaparezco.

Bella, ¿puedes oírme gritarte palabras que nunca pensé que me ahogarían? Date cuenta.

Ella ya no está conmigo, solo en los pensamientos así que nunca podre herirla, nunca más.

Recuerdo un día en el hospital tenía una plática con ella:

_- Aunque ¿te gustaría ver que tan bajo puedo hundirme, Bella?- susurre y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-Nunca Edward Cullen, nunca me gustaría verte como te hundes. Siempre estaré ahí para ti._

Bueno, ella mintió.

Estoy tan lejos de ti Bella, tu eres indispensable para mi, sin ti, así es como desaparezco. Por siempre, ahora y para siempre.

* * *

Estaba sin inspiracion y despues alguien me beso y senti la creatividad fluir a traves de mi cuerpo. Mis manos para ser exacta.

Perdon por no subir capitulo la semana pasada! tenia una falta de inspiracion ;)

Itt

Muchisimas gracias a las personas que me siguen, tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazon de escritora frustrada que tiene las leyes en su cerebro.


	4. Las vidas mas nítidas

**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la creatividad de Stephanie Meyer, las canciones no me pertenecen, pertenecen a My Chemical Romance, la trama es parcialmente mia, porque me base en The Black Parade de My Chemical Romance.

**Adevertencia:** La siguiente historia contenido adulto, no necesariamente sexual, pero hace referencia a drogas. En algún momento de la historia habra sexo.

**Canción recomendada:**

**The Sharpest lives- My Chemical Romance**

* * *

No sé como volví a caer en las drogas, el alcohol, solo sé que necesitaba de Bella. Era una reacción tan estúpida que no podía comprender. Solo estuve con ella 2 meses, ¿Son dos meses necesarios para enamorarse? Bueno, al parecer así es.

Una noche lluviosa, estaba tan cansado, tan drogado que lo único que quería era dormir con mi ropa puesta. Bailaba sin saber hacerlo, tomaba sin tener consciencia y me drogaba sin pensar en el dolor que esto le causaría a mi madre o a mi salud. Lo único que quería era a Bella, a mi Ángel.

Aunque realmente no sé si estoy borracho, no siento mis piernas, me muevo por inercia, hablo por hablar y beso a esta rubia porque no es ella. Aunque parece que estoy riendo, dentro de mí, lo único que quiero es irme. Odio fingir.

Dentro de este bar, en mi mesa, viendo hacia la puerta y esperando quedarme inconsciente, la vi. No sé si fueron las drogas, el alcohol, mi subconsciente, pero estaba ahí, vestida angelicalmente con un vestido color blanco, una chaqueta negra y su cabello sobre sus hombros. Ella hizo contacto con mis ojos y sonreí como un idiota. Su rostro se transformo de la duda hacia el enojo, y hacia la lástima. No quería que ella tuviera lastima de mi.

Incluso si era mi imaginación trataría de lucir decente para ella, ella lo merecía. Acomode mi camisa blanca sucia con manchas de alcohol, intente ponerme recto, acomode mi chaqueta de cuero y vi como camino hacia mí y que me parta un rayo si no estaba molesta.

-Carlisle me dijo que habías vuelto a lo de antes, Edward –dijo ella sentándose en mi mesa. Yo solo la observaba como idiota.

-Estas aquí –susurre. Ella rodo los ojos y yo reí. Era ella, ella estaba aquí por mí.

-Viendo que estas demasiado borracho o drogado o lo que sea que hayas consumido supongo que me tendré que hacer cargo de ti. Vámonos de aquí.

-Soñé tanto escucharte, verte, tocarte… -pase mi mano por su mejilla y ella me miro con fiereza.

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen –dijo con un tono bajo de voz pero aun así peligroso – estoy aquí por Esme, ella está fatal de ver lo que le estás haciendo a tu vida. Yo pensaba que en el hospital habías replanteado tu vida, pensé que ya no volverías a esto. Confié en ti y ¿así es como me lo pagas? ¿No piensas en Esme? Eres una persona egoísta. Ahora, –dijo un poco más calmada mientras yo seguía en shock – vas a ponerte de pie, moverás tu culo hacia la puerta y subirás al taxi que espera afuera ¿me entendiste? –lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Fui consciente de cómo ella me ayudo a ponerme de pie, y me arrastro hacia el taxi que esperaba por nosotros. Cuando ella subió le dio rápido la dirección al conductor… no era mi departamento.

El recorrido lo hicimos en un tenso silencio en el que ella miraba por la ventana y negaba con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que la necesitaba, con ella a mi lado me siento más seguro, me siento protegido, algo muy absurdo ya que ella mide aproximadamente 1.60 m.

Y, si Bella no me odiaba, ahora estoy seguro que lo hace.

Bueno, aparentemente pude dormir con mi ropa puesta. Un olor a café llego a mí y abrí lentamente los ojos. Estaba en una pequeña sala, un color muy alegre como para ser mi departamento. Bella se acerco a mí con una taza de café negro, supongo que muy cargada.

¿Así que no fue otro de mis sueños? ¿Ella realmente está aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Al parecer ella vio la confusión en mi rostro y decidió ayudarme:

-Estas en mi departamento –dijo secamente –si quieres tomar una ducha, el baño esta al fondo a la izquierda, en la puerta blanca. Después, ya hablaremos tu y yo –ella se retiro hacia la cocina y yo fui a tomar una ducha.

-Bella –susurre. Ella volteo a verme, me indico que me sentara en su pequeño comedor y me señalo que comiera unos panqueques y el café que ella había hecho. Creo que los comí en 5 minutos, realmente estaba muy hambriento. Estaba harto de las pizzas y la comida rápida.

-Edward… -dijo con voz grave y supe que llego el momento de la verdad. –Esme me pidió que fuera por ti a ese bar. No te voy a dar un sermón porque estoy segura de que eres lo suficiente maduro como para entender lo que estás haciendo, para saber el daño que les causas a tus padres, a tus amigos y a la gente que le importas. Tú me importas Edward –volteo a otro lado –lamento mucho haberme ido sin decirte a donde iba, pero pensé que estarías mejor sin mi –volteo a verme nuevamente –estas demasiado delgado, tus ojos están rojos y tienes múltiples golpes en el rostro. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Edward? –ella pregunto con un tono triste.

-Yo…-susurre- te he extrañado tanto –la mire a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba con la verdad –soy un monstruo al cual necesita drogarse. Lamento mucho herir a Esme, pero mi vida no tiene sentido. Solo quiero –murmure – ¿puedes darme un beso antes de que te marches nuevamente? Quiero este pedazo de ti, esta simple acción para recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, todas las cosas que compartimos y un beso tuyo y me rendiré… dejare todo atrás, no es necesario que me prometas que te quedaras, que me amas, solo quiero un beso y volver a ser yo –rogué.

Su cara se descompuso, intento reprimir las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, se puso de pie, se acerco a mí y me beso, lentamente, como si ella también hubiera deseado esto tanto como yo y en ese momento supe, que Bella era mi perdición. Mi infierno, mi paraíso.

Mi vida, las vidas más nítidas, son las más mortíferas de vivir.

Ella es la luz que necesito para salir de mi oscuridad, tan brillante que el sol se avergonzara de salir, y este se enamorara de los vampiros. Después, ella podrá abandonarme, como la sensatez me ha abandonado.

Durante ese beso, estuve seguro de algo:

Antes estaba seguro de que iba a ir al cielo, pero con la persona que ahora roza sus labios con los míos, su rostro surcado en lágrimas, sus manos cerrándose posesivamente sobre mi camisa sucia y oliendo a alcohol, estaba más que seguro que compartiría el infierno con Tanya.

Bella, ¿podrías quitarme todo el dolor? Un beso tuyo y me rendí.

-_Quédate conmigo_ –susurre. Ella asintió.

Una vida como la mía es la más mortífera de vivir.

* * *

_Besos que se convierten en maldiciones y personas en las cuales confías las cuales solo quieren acostarse contigo por ser unos hijos de puta sin sentimientos._

_Eeeen fiiin, esto de actualizar en viernes se esta haciendo costumbre, odio la rutina así que... ;)_

_Besos llenos de lagrimas amargas sumergidas en desilusión y el dramatismo de su escritoraa frustrada como complejos por ser una marginada._

_The perks of being a Wallflower... 3 _

_Gracias por todo!_


End file.
